Question: Solve for $p$ : $-12 = p - 22$
Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-12 {+ 22}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ -12 &=& p - 22 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -12 {+ 22} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 10$